The Golden Trout
by chioocheep
Summary: After Jaime and Lysa engagement breaks because of Lysa's defilement, the Tullys try to compensate by giving them Edmure Tully's twin, Edna's hand in marriage. Edna tries to survive in the lion's den and at the same time tries to cope with the disasters that blacken her family. Jaime/ OC


**The Lion's Betrothed**

"Edna, you are to replace Lysa as Lord Tywin's son's betrothed." Lord Hoster Tully said.

He was still clearly disappointed in his elder daughter. The news had come as a shock to the Tully family. Lysa had given had given her maiden head to Littlefinger. Lord Tully had instantly banished the young boy from court. Catelyn and Edna were appalled by what their sister had done. In a male dominated world, a women' innocence was her only guarantee of a good life.

Edna had been born Edmure's twin. She also had the Tully looks with flowing red hair and expressive blue eyes. But she had freckles unlike her other siblings and her older sister would teasingly call her spotted Edna. Edna would throw tantrums whenever her sister would call her spotted. But Cat was to be wedded soon to Brandon Stark, the future Lord of the North.

Edna was still fourteen, an age still considered young for a maiden to wed. But it was needed to appease Lord Tywin's anger. He was ready to start a storm when he heard of Lysa's condition. Her father had to quickly supply Edna as compensation for her older sister. From what she had heard Jaime Lannister was eighteen, a man full grown and considered the handsomest man in the Seven Kingdoms. He was also one of the best swordsmen Westeros had produced. He had been winning tourneys and melees singe the young age of eleven. He would have joined the Kingsguard if his father had strictly warned the King from doing so. His twin sister, Cersei was a ward at King's Landing. Her father hoped she would attract some high noble from the court.

"Father, I am too young. Is it possible to postpone the wedding?" a scared Edna asked.

"No sweet Edna. Even Cat tried convincing me. Lord Tywin's wrath cannot be felt at the Riverrun. I do not think I have the men to prevent an invasion from the Lannister and western army." Hoster Tully said with a sigh.

"Would mother have allowed this?" Edna desperately asked.

The mention of his deceased wife clearly shook HosterTully.

"Minisa would have wanted the best for you children. But even she would have understood the fatality of Lysa's actions. Maybe if she was there Lysa would have never committed the sin." Hoster said.

Edna bit her lip to stop the tears. She reminded herself that she was a Tully and one's first duty as a Tully was to protect their family.

"When will we be leaving for the marriage?"

"Tomorrow, sweet child. Edmure and Cat will accompany you with a regiment of our guards. I need to send invitations to all our bannermen. I will gather them up and follow you and your siblings as soon as possible." Hoster said.

"What about Lysa?" Edna asked.

"It will clearly be an offence to Lord Tywin if we bring Lysa along with us." Hoster said.

Edna nodded. It was her duty to preserve her family's honour and safety and she would do just that, even if it hurt.

_Family, Duty, Honour_

**The Lion**

Jaime Lannister was grumbling constantly as his tailor measured him for his wedding garb. Cersei should be the one marrying one marrying him. Not this Tully replacement. He still remembers his last day with Cersei in the Red Keep. She kissed him as if he was the only man in the world and her touches were so delicate yet enjoyable. He wondered whether the Tully girl was half as experienced as Cersei. Cersei was a lioness and the Tully girl was well a trout.

The tailor, an old man trembled behind him.

"Are you done already?" Jaime asked impatiently.

"No your Lord. Your Lord father has requested me to make three outfits for you. The King is to be presented at your ceremony and there is to be a tourney. One suit for the wedding, one for the tournament and one for the welcoming feast for the King." The tailor said shrinking away from Jaime's glare.

"Bloody king. I don't want him at my wedding. " Jaime mumbled.

Jaime's groans of displeasure were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

The guard at the door opened the door for his dwarf brother, Tyrion. Tyrion at ten had stopped growing. The Maester said he most probably would not grow anymore. Yet Tyrion had the joyful face of a ten year old. He was clearly excited by the sight of his brother.

"Little Tyrion, done with your lessons already?" Jaime asked.

Since Tyrion could not pursue the art of becoming a knight, he constantly pestered the Maester for lessons. In Jaime's opinion he was the most well-read person in the Seven Kingdoms.

"Maester said your bride is coming. He said I was to be getting ready. I wanted to see you before we meet her. I hear she is very pretty. Typical Tully looks except with freackles." Tyrion informed him.

_I want Cersei and only Cersei. Not some Tully girl with freckles._

Jaime picked up his Lannister cloak carelessly flung over his bed. His swung it over his shoulder. Tywin and Jaime walked down the steps of Casterly Rock to greet the guests. Tyrion would remain inside the building. In his father's words, no one went around showing the bane of the House.

Jaime had a bored look plastered on his face. The procession started coming into view. It was led by none another then the Blackfish. He carried the banner of House Tully. Behind him rode Lady Catelyn and Lord Edmure. His betrothed rode behind them, her red hair being blown by the wind. Behind the party was a small regiment of sworn swords and guards.

Jaime yawned to show his impatience. His father immediately glared at him. His father would want this to be a clean event with no bumps on the road.

By the time the party reached the castle, Jaime had almost fallen asleep. Only the frequent glares from his father kept him awake.

Jaime immediately bowed down when Edna was presented to him. He kissed her hand. But for some reason she was not blushing. Most girls blushed when he talked or touched them. The girl instead looked anxious. The Blackfish was making acquaintances with his father and informed him Lord Tully would be coming with a larger party in a few days.

Jaime's head ached when he thought about the melee his marriage was going to become. It would rival the Crown Prince Rhaegar's wedding itself. The royal family, the river lords and the western lord would be guests to his wedding. _Bloody brilliant. Cersei and I will not have any time to sneak away with so many people present. _

Jaime led Edna into the castle. How much he hated her at the moment he had to admit she was beautiful. But not as beautiful as Cersei. Edna held his hand stiffly and her smiles to him were clearly false. She was scared because she was just fourteen. No maiden normally got married so early.

Jaime led her to her room. Edna pushed the door open and awkwardly sat on her bed.

"Let's make it clear no one wants this marriage." Jaime snarled at her.

Taken by his comment Edna did not reply for a few moments.

"It is our duty, my lord." She answered. She was clearly one of those phony maidens who had been taught manners. Cersei never followed any of that. She behaved the way she thought was best. That was what made his sister so enduring to him.

"I was meant to join the Kingsguard. But my Lord father had other plans for men. You are a lord's son and not some King's personal bodyguard, he says to me. I was meant to fight and not sit on councils." Jaime admitted. It would require being a bit honest here to prevent the marriage.

"If we do not get married…" She shuddered. "Your father will raid the River lands. I cannot let that happen." She pleaded with him.

Jaime had to admit the girl had a point. But he would not let this pass easily for he was a lion.

_Hear Me Roar_

**The Riverland's Beauty**

Catelyn sat down and decided to write a letter to Brandon Stark, her betrothed. She would inform him of Edna's betrothal. Maybe that would encourage him to finally marry her. Brandon was wild and so much fun. He was the greatest fighter she had ever seen. Though Brandon's fight with Littlefinger still left a feeling of pain in her. Poor Littlefinger, always so loving and loyal to her. And poor Lysa always so much in love with Petyr.

Catelyn started her letter but ended up tearing it. Did Brandon even love her? She had heard rumors that he frequented brothels. Catelyn's heart sank. She was not the only Tully lady being forced into a marriage. Her mother and father had loved each other but people would have called them an exception. Loving marriages were rare. Marriages were done among noble Houses for alliances not true love.

Catelyn's strings of thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of spotted Edna. Her sweet younger sister had come to spend one of her last days with her. No more of Edna's laughter in Riverrun after this thought Catelyn and soon even I will be gone. Father would be left alone with Edmure and Lysa. Her father had given up trying to find a match for Lysa. No one took defiled women. Edmure would not wed until he was a full grown man. How unlucky this world was where women were expected to say marriage vows as children and men as adults.

Edna looked morose for some reason.

"What's the matter spotty?" Catelyn asked her sister.

"He said he does not wish to wed me." Edna silently said.

"Oh, poor Edna! " Catelyn took a depressed Edna in her arms. Edna never cried. Till day Catelyn had never seen her younger sister cry. And she was not crying now. Edna was a strong young girl who did not let the world press her down. Catelyn sat her sister down on her bed.

She did not say anything to her sister. Catelyn and Edna never needed words to express their sisterly love for each other.

**The Imp**

"The Mad King is arriving today?" Tyrion asked his older brother.

"Yes, with his royal party. Why is my marriage being made into a show Tyrion?" Jaime questioned.

"Because you are the Hand's son and the next heir to Casterly Rock." Tyrion answered.

"Father has informed me that he is quitting his position as Hand." Jaime said.

"Don't blame him. Who would want to be Hand to some maniac?"

"The King will take offence."

"And offence he should take. Though I don't know what will happen to our dear sister at King's Landing."

"She might come back to live at Casterly Rock. Father will want her safety."

"Yes and the alliance she will give him through her wedding. Though I wonder which great Lord is there who near Cersei's age. She might end up getting married to some old geyser." The thought of Cersei marrying an old feeble man brought a smile to his face.

Jaime took insult to Tyrion's pleasure. Tyrion did not understand why his brother had such a soft side for their oh so cruel sister. Tyrion ignored his glare.

"Do you exoect father would want to present me to the King?" Tyrion asked.

Jaime looked at his brother. As much as he loved Tyrion and wanted to guard his brother from the pain the world inflicted on hm, Jaime could never lie to him.

"No I don't think he would want you there." Jaime answered truthfully.

"Now listen to me dear brother. You are not to act like a pussy and reject this proposal. An alliance with the Riverlands promises us one of the strongest alliances in the Seven Kingdoms. If the Mad King ever decides to go well mad, we will need a strong army to back us." Tyrion simply stated. He could be as blunt as he wanted with his older brother. Jaime was one of the few who never reprimanded him from his sharp tongue. They said that Tyrion who already had such wit would surely rot early. Tyrion paid no heed to them. They always were saying things like that to put him down. Nobles loved putting people down and he had learnt it that the hard way.

**The Spotted Trout**

Edna looked at her feet. She stood beside her betrothed awaiting the arrival of the royal party. The dragon kings, she thought. She had never seen a King in her life. She had heard that the dragons Kings and Queens had white hair and purple eyes. They were Valyrian in blood. Jaime held her hand loosely and kept her at a distance.

Edna had tried catching his eye on several occasions but he just ignored her and pretended she did not exist. Edna was deeply scared of the bedding that was to take place after their wedding. Her grip suddenly tightened on Jaime's hand through her fright and Jaime gave her a weird look.

Her lord father stood next to Lord Tywin in the center of procession. Her father was clad in red and blue and Lord Tywin in crimson and gold. In a few days even she would be clad in Lannister colors. The Tully and Lannister banner men stood behind them. The Riverlands and West were finally united.

The first person in the royal party was Prince Rhaegar with a silver haired man in Kingsguard armor carrying the dragon banner. Prince Rhaegar was truly beautiful. He had white flowing hair and peaceful violet eyes. He wore a red armor with black dragons inscribed on it. Behind him was the rest of the Kingsguard. After the Kingsguard came the King and Queen's litter. Princess Elia rode behind the litter with a large man clad in the Kingsguard armor.

Jaime grinned when he saw how confused she was. He clearly knew that she had no clue about the Kingsguard's knights' names and did not know how to greet them.

Her lord father and Lord Tywin bent their knees on Rhaegar's approach and the whole group followed them.

They remained like that until the King told them to rise.

He was not what Edna expected. He was a fragile looking man with white hair sprawled all around his face. It clearly had not been combed for days. The crown was titled on his head. He wore a robe with the Targaryen colors on it. When he smiled at the group Edna saw he was missing several teeth. His wife, Rhaella stood next to him. She also had aged early for her age but maintained a dignified position unlike her husband.

Rhaegar and his wife Elia greeted the party next. Elia was holding the hand of their daughter, Rhaenys who looked shyly at them. Rhaegar greeted both the lords.

Elia was pretty in a fragile way. She smiled at Edna and squeezed her hand. She clearly was carrying another child as she had a slight bump on her stomach.

It was time for them to go inside for the feast. The hall was already lighted and Lannister guards stood on both sides of it to welcome the King and his party. Lord Tywin and her father led the King to the room in which they would be feasting in.

The tables were set with the first course. A sort of soup it seemed. The King took his place at the dais and his wife sat next to him. Lord Tywin and her father sat to his right while Rhaegar and Elia sat to the left with the Queen. Jaime were placed next to the King. Next to them sat Jaime's twin sister, Cersei. Cersei was a very pretty lady. She had flowing blonde hair and perfect green eyes. Her complexion was completely fiar with no blemishes on them. It suddenly made Edna conscious of her freckles.

Throughout the feast Jaime ignored his wife and instead talked with his sister. If Edna was correct they were also exchanging seductive looks. But that was impossible. Incest relationships were only allowed in the Valyrian families. Edna silently ate her food and occasionally sipped her wine. She wished she was sitting next to Ed or Cat. They would surely make her laugh right now.

Cersei suddenly started a conversation with Edna.

"So Edna have you ever kissed anyone?" Cersei asked.

Edna blushed. Her sister occasionally kissed other men but Edna had never done it.

"No, Lady.."

She was cut by Cersei. "Call me Cersei we are to be good sisters now." She said with a laugh.

"Jaime here has only kissed one girl in this whole kingdom." Cersei said proudly.

Edna simply nodded her head. She had no wish to know who her competition was.

" Jaime you have to make your little wife here less innocent. Kiss her." Cersei demanded.

"But Cersei, their lords and ladies present here. What will they think?" Jaime questioned.

"Who cares what they think! They will think you are perfectly in love with your betrothed." Cersei answered with another drunken laugh.

"But.." Jaime began to protest.

"You will get a reward if you do it." Cersei said in a flirtatious tone.

What did she mean by reward? Did she mean she would send some whore to her brother's bed?

Jaime took Edna's chin in his hand and pecked her lightly kissed her. Edna was too shocked to react. The lords and ladies around them were suddenly quiet. There were whistles and claps in the air. Edna pulled away in embarrassment. Jaime gave a smug look to Cersei.

Edna looked at her hands in her lap. They were trembling.


End file.
